


Happy Valentines Day Spidey!

by DerpaTron69



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bonding, Getting Together, M/M, getting to know eachother, kiddnapping, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpaTron69/pseuds/DerpaTron69
Summary: Just something for the holiday "Valentines day" of a ship I have started to get into "Spideypool".Peter Parker is out on his patrol on Valentine's Day and has a little run in with someone





	1. Chapter 1

Just another average day in queens and me swinging from building to building. But it's not the most average day, today is Valentine's Day, the day to give something special to the someone you think is special. It's a nice little holiday, I love seeing my dads having fun on the holiday, and I'm just excited to have someone to do it with to, but that won't be a long time until I could keep a some without having them reject me or brake up with me because of my "work" times. But until then, I just need to worry about fighting pesky robbers and all that.

As I kept swinging and looking for trouble, I decided that I was good for now and take a little brake. So I stopped at a rooftop that I could have a nice view of the city. Just as I was about to sit down I got a call from my dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey Peter, just want to inform you that me and your pops are going to go out, you can do whatever you would like tonight." My dad says to me, but sounds a bit distracted.

"Cool dad, I think I'm just gonna be out patrolling tonight"

"Got nothing else to do, anyone ~special to hang out with?"

I shuttered "Dad gross, I don't have anyone to be with, plus I doubt pops would approve of that."

"And you're right!" I heard pops yelled in the distance (I assumed they were on speaker because how well I could hear him). I chuckle at his response.

"I was just kidding, I meant just to hang out with, besides you know how I would feel about it really. Of course I would know my Dad would think the same, especially on who it is.

"Yes dad, you guys have fun tonight"

"I plan on it you do too and be safe."

"Yes I know. Ok bye love you."

"We love you too." He then hung up and I put my phone away in my pocket (don't question where the pocket is it's not important). I started stretching out my body, ready to swing off the building to another one to patrol.

"Alrighty, no to-" before I could finish my sentence, my Spidey-senses started acting up, and before I could turn around I was knocked out on the head and everything was becoming a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

All I could feel when waking up is the pain on my head from the impact that happened. But what is happening!? I finally am able to open my eyes a little, so I use the opportunity. I noticed that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. But what stood out for my capture was the belt full of weapons, the sword holders that were (of course) holding swords, and the red and black leather like suit of the man that was carrying me. Oh god.

Deadpool.

Now I never seen him, and/or met him before, but my dads have told me about him and what he has done ever since they found out about him and how I should stay far away from him at all cost. Well I really wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Mmm?" I soon realized as soon as I said a word, I wasn't able to say a word, and I later could feel rope around my wrist, arms, legs, and ankles. So of course I start to squirm around to at least try to get out of his grip or at least one of the ropes to get lose.

"Well look who's awake, Spidey-ass. I'm glad you're awake, because we're almost there." The man speaks to me with happiness in his voice. I start trying to kick him or knee him the best I could but he had an iron grip on me. The walk didn't last to long because soon we stop and soon walk into what I assume was an apartment or little home, based on the size of the place, mostly the living room and kitchen in view.

That too lasted only a little bit until we entered a bedroom. Oh god no.

"Relax Baby boy, we ain't doing anything like that, at least not yet~"

He tosses me on the bed and starts rummaging through the closet, while in tried to get up. And I don't want to stay around for later. I roll to the side of the bed and get up on the floor and quietly hop over to the door. But that didn't last long when I'm getting picked up again and brought over to the bed.

"Gez, calm down kid, we haven't even started." He places me back on the bed and grabs my tied up ankles closer to him, until I manage to kick him in the face, but has no affects. He chains my ankles to the bed with a bit of pained expression on his face. I feel a little smug about it of course.

Once he got me tied down he left the room say he had to do something's, but that didn't stop me from struggling.


	3. Let’s Talk

After four times I have escaped from my restrains, I started to get tired after getting caught every time I got free, and it seemed that he knew every time I have escaped he would be out side the door once I was close to escaping, so after all that, I started to get exsutsed after the restraints started to get tighter as well.

I hear the door open and the shuffling of feet coming towards the bed. And I a ready knew who it was.

As soon as he picks me up I start thrashing as much as I could, but was to tired to even have enough strength to get away. He brings me to a table with a red table cloth, three candles in the middle, and napkins next to the sides with the chairs opposite of each other. He sets me down in one, making sure my hands are still behind my back, as well as behind the chair, and takes his seat.

"I'm so glad you could come, I've been wanting to have this ever since I laid eyes on you." Deadpool says while laying his head on one hand.

"I had no choice, someone dragged me here against my will."

"But I'm still pretty happy about it."

I look around more to get a good look at the place when I try my fifth escape. "What is reason that I'm here."

"Because it's Valentine's Day Baby boy, I had to have a date with my valentine for a reason."

"I barely know you!"

"Another reason for this date." I could see the smile through his masked expression. "So tell me, how's your day?"

I give him a deadpan look.

"Don't wanna talk about I guess, ok then, tell me about yourself." I look away, not wanting to answer him. "Favorite food, favorite movie. Favorite color?" Silence. "Oh come on, you have to have a favorite color." I look down, not wanting to answer this pyicopath. "I think it's red, or maybe blue, just because of the choice of color for you suit. And I love the design, especially on how tight it is around you, oh I can talk about your costume all day-."

"Oh I bet you can, do you talk this much, I know I do, but I take a breath at least." I comment on him.

"That's why they call me the merc with a mouth." He shows a proud pose.

"That's for sure" I chuckle at him.

"Oh my god, I actually got a chuckle out of you! We're making progress!"   
We hear the microwave go off and he goes to get what is in there. He comes back to the table with two plates of mexican food and sets them down, but doesn't go to his seat.

"Okay, so I'm gonna untie your hands but retie them so you can eat, okay?"

"No, I'd rather be untied completely!"

"No can do, you rather feed yourself while being tied, or I feed you."

"I'll take option one." based on how he acts, I'd rather feed myself then he getting his hands on me.

"All right, was hoping you'd choose the other." he whispers the last part, but not to good since I heard him. He starts untying my hands from behind and brings them together in front and starts tying them back up. "I hope you like Chimichangas, because I thought it would be romantic, and that I don't really know food that would be romantic." He Finishes tying my hands, but luckily not to tight, it could help with escaping. "Don't want to make you too uncomfortable. So just eat up, trust me it's really good."

He sits back in his seat while I look down at the food on my plate, it doesn't look bad, it actually smells really good. I pick up my fork to not have to deal with getting my hands so dirty, and start cutting out my first slice with the side of the fork. Before I could have a bite, I had to pull up my mask, and when I did, It wasn't that bad, was very satisfying actually. I look at deadpool to see him looking at me more than actually eating.

"Sorry, you just got me lost with those pink lips you have."

I really didn't want to, especially not wanting him to see, but I blushed a bit. Only a little!

\------

After awhile we started talking a bit more about simple things that we know, nothing personal, but It's kind of nice just to talk about simple things with someone, it has been awhile. I mean yea I have Ned and MJ, but with deadpool it's a bit different.

"I swear, you need to watch James Corden, he is hilarious! I love watching him with Hugh Jackman, I remember using Hughies face as a mask, but don't worry it was only paper and not his actual face."

"I wish I knew what you are talking about."

"A lot of people say that."

"Why were you using someone's face as a mask?"

"Oh it was so the person I was show my face to thought that it was my face."

"Why wouldn't you want to show your real face?" He doesn't say anything, just looks down at the table. "Were you scared to reveal your Identity?"

"My face is something no one should see, trust me, it's best if no one sees."

"Well someone is going to see at some point."

"That's why I'll make sure it never happens, no matter the person."

"Even for me?" He becomes silent.


End file.
